Histoires loufoques
by Loufoca
Summary: Collection d'OS et de drabbles bizarres et variés. Harry, Ginny, Colin, Mimi, Neville,... tous sont passés à la moulinette dans mon esprit tordu, et ça a donné... ça. OS 2: L'esprit Rock and Roll
1. Baiser mortel

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je publie dans ce recueil quelques OS et drabbles écrits il y a quelques mois. Ils ont en commun la... bizarrerie lol. En gros, c'est pas très sérieux, et c'est tant mieux!**

**Ce sera mon petit cadeau de Noël en attendant (peut-être) une suite pour Eternal Snow. A PROPOS D'ETERNAL SNOW D'AILLEURS: si vous voulez savoir où j'en suis et si j'arriverai à vous donner de quoi cogiter pour ces vacances, allez voir mon nouveau blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil)! J'y parle de mes réflexions, de mon avancée et j'y réponds aux questions qu'on me pose. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Ce premier OS a été écrit pour la Nuit Créative du 22 décembre 2007. Le thème était "Premier baiser".**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Baiser mortel**

- Tu crois vraiment que l'endroit est bien choisi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ben... la tour d'Astronomie... c'est un peu ringard pour un premier rendez-vous, non?

- Si on était encore élèves, oui peut-être, mais là c'est différent, non? Tu n'aimes pas? On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux!

- Non! répondit la jeune fille. Ici c'est très bien!

- Bon... fit le jeune homme pas très à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

La jeune fille se tordit les mains.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Normalement pour un rendez-vous, les couples commencent par boire un verre...

Le jeune homme fit une grimace:

- Impossible, évidemment...

Il leva son bras et regarda la jeune fille à travers celui-ci. Son amie réfléchissait, visiblement contrariée:

- Ensuite, je crois qu'ils mangent.

Son compagnon soupira:

- Ça non plus nous n'y avons pas droit...

La jeune fille regarda son corps transparent et celui de son ami. Ils étaient pathétiques.

- Bon, la prochaine étape est que tu me prennes la main! fit-elle, énervée.

- Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire ça?

- Parce que c'est comme ça, Colin! fit-elle avec agacement.

Le jeune fantôme haussa les épaules et s'approcha de son amie. Il tendit maladroitement le bras et attrapa la main vaporeuse de sa compagne spectrale.

- Et ensuite? demanda-t-il.

- Euh... fit-elle gênée. Je crois que c'est là que tu dois m'embrasser.

Si le fantôme avait pu rougir, il l'aurait sans nul doute fait. Néanmoins, il réagit faiblement:

- Encore moi?

La jeune fille sembla se concerter intérieurement, puis répondit:

- Je crois que ce serait juste qu'on fasse la moitié du chemin chacun.

- Bien...

Colin ferma les yeux... pour les rouvrir juste après et vérifier que sa future petite amie s'approchait bien de lui. Il les referma juste au moment où leurs lèvres transparentes se rencontraient.

Et maintenant, que devait-il faire? Bouger les lèvres? Faire jouer sa langue? Pourquoi ne donnait-on pas des cours pour ces choses! Il entendit sa partenaire soupirer. Elle devait s'ennuyer!

- Mimi... fit-il en s'écartant doucement. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Tu n'aimes pas? fit-elle, la déception clairement marquée sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ça! se défendit-il. Mais... je ne suis pas doué pour embrasser! En plus, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux trouver à un fantôme aussi récent que moi! Je ne suis mort que l'an passé! Tu dois me trouver stupide!

Mimi Geignarde secoua la tête avec un sourire:

- Colin Crivey, tu vas te dépêcher de mettre ta langue dans ma bouche avant que je ne te dénonce au Baron Sanglant pour avoir hanté la classe de Sortilèges!

Le jeune fantôme, un peu indécis au début, finit par s'exécuter. Après tout, il avait toute l'éternité pour s'entraîner!

* * *

**Avouez, ce serait trop dommage que le personnage de Colin disparaisse purement et simplement! Il ferait un bon fantôme, j'en suis sûre!**

**Ça vous a plu? Laissez une petite review avant de continuer!**

_**Loufoca**_


	2. L'esprit Rock and Roll

**On continue la publication de ce petit recueil!**

**Ce second texte a été écrit pour la Nuit Créative du 1e février 2008 sur le Chicaneur. Le thème était "Les Bizarr' Sisters".**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

**L'esprit Rock and Roll**

- _Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma ..._

- Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu écoutes encore ça!

- Harry chéri, j'aime ce groupe, qu'il soit dépassé ou pas... _Flyin' off from a cliff ! Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

Exaspéré, "Harry chéri" sortit de la pièce en ronchonnant. Depuis que Lily Luna était entrée à Poudlard, Ginny trouvait que les sautes d'humeur de son mari étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Ils ne s'entendaient plus comme avant, si tant est qu'il y avait eu un avant. Elle haussa les épaules et monta le volume de la radio.

- _Swooping down, to the ground ! Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

Les Bizarr' Sisters, c'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. La seule chose qui lui redonnait un peu de joie et la faisait se sentir vivante.

- _Wheel around and around and around and around..._

Enfin, ça et celui qui lui avait fait découvrir. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un gallion. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau dessus et le rangea en soupirant. Il devait encore être en cours, il ne pouvait pas être disponible pour un rendez-vous.

- _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma!_

Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle pensait que Harry devait être au courant. Il avait certainement gardé l'un des gallions. Ou bien Hermione. Certainement pas Luna, elle ne l'aurait pas dénoncée. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry _savait_.

- _Come on, ah, come on, yeah!_

Peu lui importait. Bientôt son amant lâcherait son emploi à Poudlard et sa mégère d'Abbott. Bientôt ils partiraient loin de ce monde de héros poussiéreux. Bientôt ils pourraient s'aimer au grand jour. Eux qui avaient dansé pour la première fois au son de Do the Hippogriff. Le couple improbable, ceux qui auraient dû rester des perdants. Et qui sans Harry _auraient_ été des perdants... ensemble.

Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat.

- _Can you dance like a hippogriff? Yeah!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Bon je sais, dans mes OS je suis vraiment méchante avec le Harry et la Ginny post tome 7. C'est pas du tout (ou presque) fait exprès lol.**

**Une petite review? **

_**Loufoca**_


End file.
